My Bracelet
by Aisha04
Summary: Katara attends an event and loses a family heirloom. This story is not related to the cartoon series. I don't own the characters, I've just used them. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** This story doesn't follow the cartoon series although I love the series to bits! I don't own the characters.

**Prologue**

Most bracelets live at the bottom of the jewellery box. Most bracelets are trivial and are forgotten quickly but then why was everyone fussing about Katara's bracelet? The bracelet was a family heirloom. She was considered worthy enough to wear such a precious, cherished bracelet that once adored a vast number of ancestors. If she was so commendable then how did she manage to lose it within two weeks of receiving it?


	2. The Race part one

**Author's note:** Like I've said, this story doesn't really follow the series. If you like it or maybe dislike it then feel free to review it. I love constructive criticism so don't be shy if you think I should have done something else. Thanks. - Aisha

**Chapter one**

It was a tumultuous Saturday afternoon. The most-awaited motorbike race was today. The winner would receive a jaw dropping sum of money and a golden trophy. The trophy they receive was enough to make a huge statement about their racing skills. I was there too, to watch my brother, Sokka, win.

The resounding roars of engines and cheering from the audience had already filled the air. I was waiting at the finish line to see my champion brother become victorious again. The race begun as the white and black chequered flag was dropped. A herd of colourful bikers rode across the rocky ground. About fifteen bikers had actually signed up. The rest, well they chickened out due to the fact that they stood absolute no chance against my brother and they were not ashamed to admit it.

The race usually lasted a little less than thirty minutes. Ten minutes had passed and I was told that four of the bikers had already injured themselves gravely. The more the merrier, that's what I thought. It was harsh but Sokka always wins.

I heard a girl beside me gossiping about the newest biker in town. I played with my elegant bracelet while I eaves dropped subtly From what I heard his name was Zuko and he was hot. Hmm, I don't know about the second part but from what they are saying, it seems that this Zuko guy is good. But surely that won't get in the way of my brother, Sokka's victory.


	3. The Race part two

The tables had turned as Zuko won the race. Sokka must feel so humiliated. He was supposed to meet me here at the finish line but he didn't come. I waited and waited after which I decided to hunt him. I searched frantically for him. I searched far and I searched wide but Sokka was nowhere to be seen.

Great, I thought. Just great. What do I do now?

I made my way back to the finish line in hope that he might come. The crowd now was thinner than before. As I was walking I bumped into someone when I looked into his eyes I knew instantly it was Zuko. Golden eyes, you'd never miss them, that's what they said.

"Excuse me! How dare you bump into me?" I said angrily. "Just because you won the race doesn't mean you can walk into me like that!" I quarrelled.

I didn't know why I was so angry. Any other day, I would have apologised myself but today I was either angry at the fact that Zuko won or that I couldn't find Sokka.

Zuko simply stared at me and didn't even say a word. He took in my wavy chocolate brown hair, my blue breath-stealing eyes and my cherubic face. Then for some reason he looked lost in the labyrinths of a twisted thought.

"Hello! I'm talking to you mister," I fumed as I clicked my fingers in order to get his attention. Instead he sprinted off. I uttered a profanity. How could he just run off like that? I was talking to him! Maybe I was shouting at him but still.

Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around and gasped. It was Sokka. I gave him a hug and then we left abruptly. Sokka definitely was a little down; I tried my best to cheer him up. In the end I cracked the most terrible joke possible.

"You know that's the worst joke I've heard but oddly I find it funny," he said as he let out a giggle.

Sokka glanced at my wrist then said, "Where's your bracelet?"

"What do you mean where is it? Its right here," I said as I elevated my wrist only to find it empty. Oh no! A mantra chanted in my head, shit, shit, shit. Where could it have disappeared to?


	4. Retracking

Chapter 3

I went back to the ground where the race had taken place. Unfortunately, it was empty with not even a single person in sight. Sokka was so furious. I guess he won't be the only one. I sighed and searched frantically for my bracelet.

My bracelet was a rare artefact that had been worn for as long as I can remember. There were vibrant precious gems that were magnificently crafted. What was even more important was that my Grandma had given this to me and if she found out that I had accidently misplaced it, she would give me an earful.

"How can you be so fucking careless?" barked Sokka. "Do you even realise how much trouble you're gonna be in once Dad and Grandma find out?"

"I...I think I have an idea," I said quietly. "I swear I did not drop it."

"Great. You didn't drop it so what did you do with it," he said in a tone hinting something more than anger.

"I didn't do anything. I swear it was on my wrist during the race," I said.

"So you must've lost it after the race?" suggested Sokka in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I think so," I said.

"Did you do anything stupid after the race?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was going mad looking for you!" I quipped. "I also bumped into Zuko."

"It could be him," suggested Sokka.

"No, no, no, I don't think it was him. I mean we bumped and then I began shouting at him for bumping into me. He had his hands up and was just staring at me. He could not have done it. But he randomly ran off while I was still shouting," I said.

"You must've scared him. He had to do something to get away from you yelling at him," laughed Sokka.

"Sokka," I said as I poked him. "Let's go to Aang, maybe he'll help us."

"Yeah and we should get Toph to help too," said Sokka.

"We need all the help we can get or else I'm dead," I said as I looked up at the stars twinkling above me.


	5. Another try

Chapter 4

We returned to the ground once again, in the morning with Aang and Toph. We scanned every inch of the ground for hours. The breeze picked up the dust and blew covered the area with a dense dust fog. I coughed and coughed. I had to cover my face with my scarf.

Sokka was getting more and more frustrated. "Where the fuck is it?"

"Like I said, I did not drop it," I shouted.

The sun was blazing our skin. It was shining right above us. Sweat dripped from our heads.

"Guys I don't think it is here. Toph and I have to go. Sorry," said Aang with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay," I said.

"Thanks for the help," said Sokka.

They prodded off.

"I think we should look one more time," declared Sokka.

Sokka wandered aimlessly in the opposite direction to me and frantically searched the grounds. I checked the grounds around me.

After about half an hour, I bumped into a hard chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said as I dusted myself.

"It's okay," said a familiar male voice.

I looked up and met the golden pools of Zuko's eyes. My heart fluttered as his gaze bore into my blue eyes. He began chuckling lightly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If only it was this easy yesterday," he chuckled.

I bit my lip. Shit, it was my fault yesterday. I was the one who made a big deal about something trivial. "About that... I'm-," I started.

Sokka called my name repeatedly. He marched towards us. "We are leaving."

I mumbled sorry to Zuko before following Sokka behind. I turned back to get one last glance at Zuko, his eyes looked pained but he masked a small smile and waved at me.

As Sokka drove the car, I tried not to think about Zuko but I couldn't help seeing those sad golden eyes flashing in the back of my mind. Sokka glanced at me.

"What did he say?" demanded Sokka.

"Nothing, I apologized for bumping into him again and before I could apologize for bumping into him yesterday you said we had to leave," I replied quietly.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, why are you worrying? It's not like he likes me and was talking about plans for us to elope!" I said angrily.

Why did Sokka always have to be this demanding? I hate him when he is like this.

It was a good thing Mother did not notice my missing bracelet but today evening she is going to make me wear a dress to the dinner party that she is busy arranging. Oh Lord! Let's hope she does not notice my empty wrists.

My thoughts lingered back to what I said to Sokka. If only Zuko was talking about those plans. Wait, who am I kidding? He probably has different girls every day. Who knows? He has girls drooling over him everywhere. I don't stand a chance, I thought with a sigh.


	6. Disastrous dinner party

**Disastrous dinner party**

**Author's note:** Thanks to all for adding my story to your favourite story list or story alert. Thanks again. – Aisha

I took one last look in the mirror. There stood before me was a beautiful young lady dressed in a sapphire blue dress. Precious jewels adored her neck and ears. I opted to fill my wrists with various bangles of shades of blue, silver and black. A gentle eyeliner and mascara was more than enough to make my stunning blue eyes look even more startling. I quickly prayed again that Mother does not realize my missing bracelet.

I found Mother downstairs in the dining room busy with the few bits and pieces that she still had left to do. Sokka walked towards me. He complimented me- wow that's a first! I'm guessing he calmed down a bit. He approached Mother.

"Would you like some help, Mother?" asked Sokka.

"No dear, just stand at the door and greet our guests," said Mother with a smile.

I was about to ask the same but stopped when Sokka narrowed his eyes. It was clear that he did not want me to be noticed.

"Katara, you should accompany him and make our guest feel welcome," said Mother.

"Yes Mother," I said monotonously.

Sokka and I stood by the door and plastered a smile on our faces. Family and friends began to fill our house. We bowed and nodded at the guests. Some asked how we were, whereas some complimented us. Mother of all was looking very happy. It hurt to think of how she would feel when she finds out about what happened.

Grandma came all dressed in her favourite red dress.

"Aww, look at you two. Don't you look adorable? Katara, those jewels makes you look even more elegant. Of course with my bracelet along with the jewels you look…Katara where is the bracelet. It doesn't seem to be on you wrist," said Grandma as she intently examined my wrists.

"Grandma…I…I…uh…thought that I would wear these for a change," I said nervously.

"You should wear that bracelet. Why do you even wear these cheap bangles?" said Grandma as she twisted her face in disgust.

My cheeks were stained red with embarrassment.

"Grandma, you know how these girls are. Send her back to her room and she won't be back for a while. Oh my make up! Oh my hair! It's fine Grandma. She'll wear it next time," said Sokka.

I gave him a grateful smile. Grandma grunted in response and joined Mother on the table. The dining room was busy with people chirping away, munching food here and there. Not long after Grandma left, Mother approached us. The look on her face was enough to tell us that boy, was she angry.

"Mother what's wrong?" said Sokka innocently. State the obvious, Sokka!

"What is wrong? What isn't wrong? Katara," she said angrily as she grabbed my hands and glanced at them. "Where is it? I thought I told you not to take it off."

"Mother, I wanted to wear these for a change," I said quietly.

"Did I or did I not tell you to keep it on at all times?" she barked.

"You did," I said meekly.

"Look at me when I am talking to you," sneered Mother.

"Mother, you are scaring her," said Sokka.

"You stay out of this," warned Mother.

"Does it amuse you to have me humiliated in front of our family? Huh? Do you take pleasure in it?" asked Mother.

"No, Mother," I said as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks.

"Go and remove these awful bangles and wear that valuable bracelet now," ordered Mother.

"I can't do that," I whispered.


	7. Exiled

**Exiled **

**Author's note:** Thank for reading! -Aisha

"What do you mean you can't?" shouted Mother. Everyone stopped talking. I could feel the weight of hundreds of eyes on me. "Where is it? In you room? Did you lose it?"

"Umm," I stuttered.

"So you did lose it," barked Mother. "Did you or did you not?"

"I…I ...I did."

I felt the pain before I saw the hand coming. Right across my cheek. I heard a chorus of gasps. Mother's eyes were wide and full of rage. Her eyebrows were raised and her breathing was fast. Her hand was itching for another slap but Sokka stopped her.

"It wasn't her fault. She is always so responsible. It wasn't her fault," he repeated.

"It was so valuable! Does she even realise how precious it was? If I sold it, it would fetch millions! So irresponsible," spat Mother. I begged for forgiveness but she refused to listen. "I can't stand your sight. Leave this house. Right now!"

"But where will she go all by herself?" I heard someone say. I was crying now.

"Mother," I cried.

"From now on, I am no longer your mother!" snapped Mother. It was my turn to gasp. The fierce harshness in her voice cut through my soul. "Pack your bags and leave now!"

I scrambled up the stairs. I heard Sokka follow. I packed my clothes in a black rucksack. As I descended down the stairs, I noticed people shaking their heads in disgust or murmuring amongst themselves and glaring at me.

"Leave!"

"Fine, I'm leaving but before I go I want to say that I did not lose the bracelet. It was on my wrist. It wasn't my fault," I sniffed.

As I approached the door to leave, Sokka shouted, "Wait!"

"Huh?" was heard in unison.

"If Katara leaves, then I'm leaving too. I was with her when she lost the bracelet so it is my fault too," Sokka announced.

"This is insane," someone whispered.

"Who will look after their parents?" another said.

Mother's eyes looked glassy. It was as if tears would fall any second but they didn't.

"Very well then," said Mother in a heartbroken tone.

I followed Sokka out of the house. I stopped to look back one more time but the door slammed on my face. Sokka hugged me tightly and then led me to his car.

"Did you think I would let you go by yourself?" asked Sokka. I shrugged. "What if you ran away with Zuko?"

When he said that, I burst out laughing. Sokka joined in too. He tossed me the car keys.

"Where are you going?" I quizzed. "Aren't you going to drive?"

"What? And leave my baby here?" said Sokka theatrically.

"Your baby?" I questioned.

"My new black motorbike of course!" exclaimed Sokka. "Now follow me."


	8. Oh come on it was just a bracelet!

**Oh come on it was just a bracelet!**

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine even though I wish they were but they are most definitely not mine.

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Special thanks to PermanentlyFrozen for the review. Reviews are great- I'll be able to know whether you hate this story or like it. Thanks to all that have added me to their story alert/ author alert/ fav story list. Hope you like this chapter. - Aisha

The engine of Sokka's motorbike stopped roaring as he came to a stand still in front of a small bungalow. He motioned to park the car in the driveway, I complied even though I had no clue where he was taking me; all I knew that I was not alone. We were in this together and that was all that mattered. I walked to the door where Sokka was fiddling in his pocket, searching for what I'm guessing is the key to the blue wooden front door. A small smile caressed his features as his eyes twinkled with delight. He'd found it. Sokka twisted the key and voila it opened.

"Ta da," said Sokka happily.

I stepped inside and gasped as I took in the surroundings. I was so shocked I stood in the doorway marvelling anything I could feast my eyes upon. I shook my head then let myself to take a tour of the bungalow. On the left was a bedroom with a low bed covered in a dark blue duvet. The windows on both west and east walls were huge. The wardrobe was milky white in colour. The moonlight danced off its shiny surface. The en-suite bathroom was covered in shades of blue marble creating an illusion of water. It was perfect. Straight ahead of the front doorway was the lounge fitted with a flat screen TV and matching black leather sofas. The lounge was lit by bright spotlights. It was cute and cosy. There was a door leading to a bedroom I was sure Sokka would love. It was bright, almost white. The light furniture gave me shivers. The white bath tub in his en-suite bathroom was another story. It created an impression of snow and ice. Towards the right of the front doorway, was a short corridor leading to a colourful kitchen. Sokka looked at me with wide eyes. Searching for something. Reassurance? Maybe.

"It's not much but it's all we have," Sokka said nervously.

"Shut up! This place is awesome!" I said enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said as I gave him a hug. "Wait. Where did you get this house? I mean…how? I mean…when?"

Sokka's distinct laughter filled the lounge. "Remember the money I won last year? I saw this place last Christmas and bought it straight away."

"That's nice," I replied.

"Came in handy didn't it?" he said with a radiant smile.

I tried to smile back but I just couldn't. The sting I felt immobilized my body. I could still see Mother's eyes full of undeniable rage. I could remember the disgust on my family's face. The shame, the distress, the anguish I felt came alive instantly. I was fighting an intense battle against tears. My knees betrayed me. I staggered down to the wooden floor.

"Why me? Why did she do this to me? Why? I have always tried to be the best I can. Never did the things she told me not to do. Never did things she hated. I constantly tried to make her proud. How could she do this to me? Why?" I cried. I hugged my knees as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay," said Sokka as he patted my hair.

"No, Sokka, it's not," I contradicted. "It was just a bracelet, come on! She didn't need to kick me out of the house for that!"

"Katara, that's where you are wrong! You think that piece of metal with some gems was just a bracelet? It was not! You do not know how much that bracelet meant to Mother. She…she loved it. It was a tradition throughout her family to hand this bracelet down to the next daughter. You...unintentionally shattered her dream. She wanted you to give it to you daughter…eventually when you have one. She wanted you to be a part of her dream. You became her dream, though it did not last long. She yearned for you to continue the tradition. Mother was so reluctant to pass on her bracelet to you. She adored it but when she saw you wearing it, it made her the happiest person in the world. She wanted you to have the privilege to wear the ancestral bracelet as well." He paused. "You shattered her dream, her trust, her faith by losing the bracelet. I doubt she will forgive you."

A few moments later, I said, "I guess you are right. It makes sense. But…you didn't have to come as well."

"I couldn't leave you alone plus it may soften Mother up when we go back to her after a while," Sokka said thoughtfully. I was absurdly touched by this. "Come on Katara, give your big brother a smile."

"You're only two years older than me," I said as a small smile etched my features.

"Key word is older," said Sokka with a raised eyebrow. I just had to giggle.


	9. Stop staring at me!

**Stop staring at me**

**Author's note:** Sorry for the late reply. I have exams coming up so I'm busy with revision but here you go. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice.

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. I wish Zuko was mine though…..

I was in the small market to get some fruits. Our stash was running out. Sokka was at work. Oh my God! It is the first time he got a proper job! Ordinary as the job is at least he has one. He is the manager of the local restaurant. On my way, two old ladies stopped and stared at me. They whispered amongst themselves. I looked away and pretended not to care. But I could hear them saying my name as they gossiped amongst themselves.

The fruit stall was in the heart of the market so I slowly slipped away and turned a blind eye on every pair of eyes that gawped at me. The apples looked juicy red and ripe. I put ten of them in the basket. My blue eyes lingered on the kiwi fruits. Should I… or should I not? Hmm...fine, only a few. I added some oranges in the basket too then went to pay for them. The grizzly old man at the cashier knit his eyebrows together when he saw me. He mumbled a price and I swiftly gave it to him and left.

I was walking back through the market when someone shouted, "Look it's her!"

I looked at who shouted and saw a short man with a goofy smile who was standing with a friend of his. I would have said it was almost cute but before I could think that he said, "I bet she's sold the thing for cash."

It took me a moment to realise they were talking about me. The man and his friends started laughing at me. A few more crowds gathered and there they were pointing at me and taunting me. They were scrutinizing me. I felt like a laughing stock. My eyes brimmed with tears. I noticed someone right behind everyone. It was him. Zuko. He was with some girl. Probably his younger sister, I guessed. He was laughing too. Tears spilled down my cheek and I ran away into the darkness of a nearby alley.

Even he was laughing. I'm so worthless. I've disappointed everyone. Now he's laughing too. What an embarrassment I am! I cried for a while in the darkness. Just me and my loneliness. Story of my life.

"Go home," a voice whispered. I think it was me. I needed to get home before Sokka arrived.

I started going back the way I had come. A figure blocked the way. It was a tall figure. I couldn't make out his face. My heart was beating fast. I didn't know what to do. I had to get home. The figure was closing in.

"Katara," he whispered. That voice was Zuko's. My heart stopped beating for a second. The street light painted his face in light hues of yellow. "What are you doing here alone?"

"I was…I was just about to go home," I said quietly.

"Let me walk you ho-," started Zuko.

"No," I cut in sharply. His laughter was still ringing viciously in my ear.

"Fine, but I have some-"

"I have to go," I said as I began walking. He grabbed my wrist. My eyes were shut tightly. I knew if I looked in his eyes I would be entranced.

"Katara," he said in his heartbreakingly husky voice. He pulled me closer. His warm hands cupped my cheeks. He wiped a tear that ran down my cheek. I could feel him close. So close.

"Home!" my mind was screaming. My eyes flew open. I pushed Zuko away and stepped back.

"Zuko, I have to go please," I said as I fled clutching onto the bags tightly.

My heart wept as I had just missed a chance to be so close to Zuko but my mind reminded me that he was laughing at me. I ran down the street. As soon as I reached inside my home I shut the door quickly and let go of the bag. I took deep breaths.

"_Katara,"_ I remembered his husky voice that melted my heart like a knife through butter. Oh Zuko!


	10. Just do what you want!

Just do what you want!

Author's note: Sorry for not updating in like ages. I had exams. Thanks for reading. Thanks for your patience. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

The days turned to weeks. I can't believe it has been so long. Mother hasn't even called once. She hates me so much but why can't she forgive me? I tried to avoid more run-ins with Zuko. Sokka works so hard. I felt bad for staying at home and wallowing in my misery so today I walked up to a boutique nearby and asked for a job. The owner, Arya, and his manager, Rita, had shared an awkward glance at each other. Then they gave me a big smile and gave me the green light.

How do I break this to Sokka? He came home exhausted from work. As I prepared dinner, I tried to imagine ways of telling him but it seemed so hard. What would he think about it? Sokka smiled at me as he arranged the plates. I nervously smiled back. We sat down to eat. As I served the food, I thought here's my chance.

"Sokka, umm, guess what?" I said

He looked up at me, confused by my question. "What?"

"I, uh, I got a job at the boutique down the road," I said hesitatingly.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with concern.

"I get really bored at home and I don't want to stay depressed about what happened," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If that's what you want, then I am happy for you, lil sis," he said sincerely.

His phone began ringing. Who is it?

"Hey Ma," he answered. My breath was stuck. Mother calls him but not me. It hurt like being scratched by broken glass. Sokka babbled on about his work then he started talking about me.

"Is she asking about me?" I questioned Sokka.

He shook his head but continued talking.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

Sokka handed me the phone.

"Hello? Ma? Ma, I miss you," I cried.

I didn't hear a reply but I heard a continuous beep. She hung up on me. I stared at the phone as it flashed 'disconnected'. Tears rolled down in great numbers. I took a deep breath and faced Sokka.

"So she talks to you? You go to meet her?" I quizzed.

"Um, you know, I was going to tell you," Sokka started.

"When? Since when have she been calling you?"

"A few days after we moved here," stated Sokka.

"What?" I paused. "Did she even ask about me? Even once?"

"No"

My heart cried. "Just go back to her."

"I won't leave you alone," said Sokka firmly.

"Fine, do what you want!" I said as I stormed to my room.

I shut the door and practiced my breathing before collapsing on the bed. I have to be strong. I should not let the flood gates open this often. I have to toughen up.

In the morning, I made sure Sokka had food to eat before leaving for my first day at work. I brisk walked to the end of the road. My manager was just opening the boutique. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Good morning," she beamed. I greeted her back.

She led me inside the Staff Only room. My eyes darted to the sofa in front of me and the mini kitchen in the corner of the room. Rita handed me my uniform and pointed to the bathroom so I could change into it. The black kimono fit perfectly. It was the right length stopping slightly above my knees. The silver dragon print on the kimono was exquisite but my eyes caught the fire nation logo. It reminded me of the barbarity of the forceful takeover of the fire nation. They had taken over much of what Father owns and they still wanted more land. I was brought back to reality by a tap from another employee.

"Hi, I am Azula and I'll- "the girl stopped talking when I faced her. She just stared at me. Why did she stop?


	11. Brothers

**Author's note: I was thinking of killing this story cos I haven't been getting many reviews for it. Still thinking...it might be soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**To fanfic reader: thanks for reminding me to update. Almost had forgotten. Thanks for the awesome comments.**

**-Aisha**

**Brothers**

Her golden eyes reminded me so much of Zuko. She was staring at me as if she knew me.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I said politely.

"No, sorry," she said as she brushed off something on my shoulder. "So as I was saying I'm Azula and I'll help you around."

"I'm Katara."

"Hmm... nice name," she said. I thanked her.

Azula led me to the racks of clothes. I had to arrange them neatly while Azula did the other row. She would often look at me with eyes full of guilt. Why she does that I don't know. I wish I did know.

During our lunch break, when I was eating my cheese sandwich, Azula spoke to me.

"You have a brother, right? Sokka," said Azula as she inspected her chicken sandwich.

"Yep. That's him," I said.

"He lost that race, didn't he? He must've been gutted."

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied. I really wanted to ask her whether she was related to Zuko or not. Every time I looked at her eyes it instantly reminded me of him, so I dug up my courage and asked her. "Do you have a brother?"

"I do."

"What's...what's his name?"

"Oh...I'm not allowed to say it," she replied.

"Why not?" I asked with confusion written all over my face.

"He told me not to tell anyone. He said that people may not treat me fairly if they find out who my family is," she said quietly.

"Oh alright," I said.

A few customers had come, so Azula and I helped them buy a dozen of kimonos. With the 'Oh-this –is –perfect-for-you' to the 'That-will-look-great on-you' we persuaded them to buy lots of expensive, colourful kimonos. The customers were from a faraway village so they did not recognise me. Thank God. The dirty looks and stares have almost stopped except for the few odd family members of mine that still do it.

"So does your Mother bake you cakes and things like that?" Azula asked me.

"My Ma..." I had to try so bad to hold my tears. "She hates me. She hasn't spoken to me in ages. None of my family has except for Sokka who is the only one staying with me."

"Oh...That sucks. Why is that?" she asked.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," I said as I wiped the tear that managed to escape. I smiled at Azula.

"Why don't you come over to mine for tea?" she offered.

"Umm...not today. I'm sorry maybe another time. Sokka wants me to meet his girlfriend," I said.

"Cool. How about after work tomorrow?" suggested Azula.

"That would be great."

I had to walk briskly home then quickly change into a dark blue dress. Who is this girlfriend? What does she look like? My eyes looked more awake once I put on blue eyeliner. I dabbed on some lip-gloss and then finally I was ready. I heard Sokka's car outside the house. With my black jacket in my hand, I left the house and hopped in his car.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hello. How was work?" He asked.

"Good. Yours?"

"Great. She's excited to meet you."

"Me too."

Sokka parked the car outside a restaurant that I was sure I had never been. He led me inside. The restaurant was lit with dim white spot lights. The abstract paintings on the walls caught my eye as I walked past. A girl dressed in pink was sitting by herself. She beamed when she saw Sokka. I'm guessing this must be his girlfriend. When we stopped at her table, she got up and gave me a hug.

"Katara, I'm Suki," she said.

"Hi," I said politely.

We sat down around the round table. Sokka held her hand in his. Suki asked me a few questions about my work. Sokka and Suki were all over each other...with their eyes. I mean he couldn't stop staring at her and she just gazed at him. I was feeling so awkward as I ate dinner. The worst part was when Sokka began feeding her. I knew I should not have been feeling uncomfortable, they were in love, but I couldn't help but feel bad that I was lonely. I excused myself to go the bathroom. I'm not sure they even heard me.

The bathroom was further away from the table that we were at. While I was walking, I bumped into someone. I thought I was going to fall flat on my back but luckily someone caught me. I gasped when my eyes met the golden eyes of Zuko.


	12. How did he know?

**Author's note**: Thanks for reading! Not killing the story yet...I have some stuff planned for the story. There may be some swearing in this chapter. Hope you like it. :)

Aisha

**How did he know?**

I held his shoulders as I stood up straight.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Zuko...this is a restaurant. People come to eat here. I came with my brother to meet his girlfriend."

"So you are trying to run away. Is she that bad?"

I bit my lip. "No. It's not that she's bad. She's really nice. But..."

"But you're feeling uncomfortable."

It was weird how he knew how I was feeling. I nodded.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked as he gazed at me.

"I don't think I'm allowed to leave," I pouted.

Zuko's gently tucked a few wisps of my hair behind my ear. "You were angry at me...the last time we met."

He said the statement but it sounded more like a question. I lowered my eyes as his eyes demanded for explanations. He stepped closer and raised my chin so I looked him in the eye.

"Why?"

"You were mocking me. Laughing at me," I replied quietly.

"I would never do that. I was laughing at what my sister said," he said.

I dared to look up at him. Zuko's golden eyes whispered 'sorry'. I wanted to believe him. I thought I did believe him for a second but the laugh was still ringing in my ear. My eyes were shut as I leaned against the cold wall.

"Your Ma is missing out. She should at least call you."

I was enraged. How did he know? Who told him that Ma doesn't call me?

"How the fuck do you know?" I asked as I glared at him. He scratched his head.

"I...can't tell you," he stuttered.

I held the collars of the red shirt that Zuko was wearing. "Zuko," I warned.

"Katara. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered.

"Zuko."

"I'm sorry," he sounded genuine.

"Zuko."

" People were talking and I heard," he said in my ear.

"Zuko, you have ruined my evening. Thanks a lot. I hate you. I hate you for bringing it up. I hate you," I said in frustration.

"But I love you. I loved you since the second I set my eyes on you. I love you. I love you," he said softly in my ear.

"You are so confusing," I muttered.

"What is there to be confused about? I love you, Katara," he replied.

My eyes locked with his. My heart skipped a beat. I tiptoed and whispered in his ear, "Well, aren't you in luck? I love you too."

"You're the one that's confus-"

I captured his mouth with mine. Our first kiss. His arms held my waist as he deepened the kiss. His lips were warm and his mouth tasted of spices. I loved every moment of it. I thought we could kiss for hours but then I heard my name. I broke apart; as I turned around to see who it was, my heart pounded. Was I caught? I wished I wasn't.

"Katara, what the hell are you doing?" asked a very angry Suki. "Sokka was going to come to check on you. You were gone for so long. Get your hands off her." Zuko put his hands behind his back like a schoolboy getting his picture taken.

I looked at Suki. She was fuming. "You were going to slap me, right?"

She nodded. "Sokka would have been furious if he saw what I just saw. You are going to be in so much shit when he finds out." She glared at Zuko. "Don't fucking ever kiss her again."

"Technically, I kissed him," I pointed out.

Suki gave me an annoyed look.

"You won't tell him, right?" I asked innocently.

"Nope. Now let's get back," commanded Suki.

"Let me just say goodbye to Zuko," I replied. I pecked Zuko on the cheek.

"I'll miss you," he whispered. He affectionately brushed his fingers on my cheek. I felt tingles and warmth. Zuko then winked at me before leaving.

Suki led me back to the table. Sokka was staring off in space. As we approached, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I was...uh...fixing my make-up," I mumbled.

"Why did it take that long?" he asked, stressing 'that'.

"I'm a girl. It takes time," I said.

"Your lipstick is smudged," Sokka said.

My face flushed red. "Suki dragged me away from the mirror when I was putting some on."

"Just say it that you kissed Zuko," he said.

Suki and I stared at each other. Shit. Shit. How did he know?

"In Zuko's fucking dreams," chuckled Sokka. "How come baby it took you long too?"

"I'm a girl too," Suki said as she high-fived me. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Girls," sighed Sokka. "Let's go home."


	13. I was scared

**I was scared!**

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. :)

Azula was so excited today. She didn't tell me but I could tell. It was written all over her face. She really wanted me to see her house. Wow. So much excitement, I was scared.

"Nice to see so much enthusiasm for work today," said Rita, the manager.

I giggled with Azula as we prepared for hours of folding and packing. I groaned as I saw the pile of clothes. Azula looked at me and smiled. It was the of-course-I-would-help-you smile. I beamed back at her.

"What restaurant did you go yesterday?" she asked.

I mumbled the restaurant's name. She nodded knowingly. "It was alright." I shrugged but I knew she didn't believe me when I told her that it was alright. Damn, it was the best day of my life! But I can't tell her that. She actually might know Zuko. If she can keep secrets then so can I!

"Must be a bit more than that," muttered Azula quietly.

"What did you say?" I quizzed. I swear I did hear something.

"Oh nothing," said Azula.

I nodded and began folding the bright pink kimono. The folds had to be exact and neat. If it wasn't then Rita would give us the 'Do-it-again-this-time-neatly' look. It was quite repetitive. However, every now and again a kimono or exotic dress that I really want would appear. I just have to tear my eyes away from it, swallow and fold it away. They all were so beautiful. I wish I could keep some of them.

As I was eating my cheese sandwich for lunch, I thought about how Ma used to ran after us; chasing us with food. I remembered how she would sit me on her lap and tell me how I wouldn't be strong if I didn't eat. I intently looked at the sandwich. I followed the holes in the brown bread to distract myself, to think of something else.

"Hey," said Azula.

"Hello," I replied.

She had in her hand a pack of salt and vinegar crisps. She sat next to me.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" she questioned.

I could feel my face flush crimson. I swear my face probably looked like a tomato. "I... No... never... no way"

Azula started giggling.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" I said as I crossed my arms.

She wouldn't stop laughing. Then finally when she stopped, she said, "But come on. It is funny. You should date my brother."

"I don't even know your brother's name!"

"Yeah yeah."

Rita came to tell us that lunch break was over. We were going back to the stock but Nita ushered us towards the cashier.

"One of you helps customers, other will be on the cashier," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Azula and I said in unison.

I was in charge of helping the customers while Azula declared that she takes charge of the cashier. Customers were flooding in. I smiled sweetly and greeted them. There were groups of ladies dressed in red. They looked as if they belonged to some sort of religious group or cult. They twisted their face as I smiled at them. I bit my lip. This was going to be hard!

After a few minutes of them exploring the boutique, I asked whether they needed help.

"What did she say?" one of the said.

"I said 'Do you want some help'," I repeated as I struggled to keep my tone polite.

"You're Katara, aren't you?" said the lady with bright yellow bangles.

"Um, yes, I am Katara," I said nervously.

Their eyes were fixated on me. I practiced my breathing. They gave me dirty looks. I was scared. I thought they were going to take out bats from their humongous bags and beat me up.

"She was the one!"

"Kya's wretched daughter!"

"The one who lost -"

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" Rita said in her loud voice.

"This girl is pathetic, lousy, and worthless!" said one of the ladies.

"I don't want to hear a word about my staff member. Katara is here because she is reliable and hardworking. I don't need you to tell me how she is. She was just trying to help you all. Please leave my boutique," shouted Rita.

There was a moment of silence.

"I will not tolerate my staff members being disrespected. Leave now!" said Rita.

The ladies began shuffling out. Soon the boutique was empty except for Rita, Azula and I.

"Thank you," I said as I wiped the tears that ran loose.

Rita gave me a nod and said, "I think it's safe to say we can close early today."

I looked at Azula, who was more than pleased about leaving early. We took our jackets then Azula led me on a walk to her home. Great. I wonder if Zuko would be there. Oh, Zuko! I can still feel his lips. I licked my lips.

"What, you're hungry?" said Azula.

I blushed pink. "No, my lips are dry."

**Author's note:** I may not be able to update until mid August. Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll try to update asap. :)

-Aisha


	14. Aren't water benders

**Aren't water benders supposed to be calm?**

**Author's note:** Sorry for late update. I've come to realise that the story has begun to relate slightly to the cartoon series but I'm trying to keep it modern. The characters are so not mine. I wish Zuko was mine though. –Aisha

Azula's house was completely different to what I had imagined. It was a two storey house with a white wooden door. The windows were large. The minute I stepped in the house, I was blown away by the airy feeling. The white colour scheme was mirrored in the living room. The feature wall in the living room was awesome- I loved it. It was horizontal stokes of assorted bright colours. It made the room very contemporary.

"It's gorgeous," I said to Azula.

"Thanks," she chimed. I followed her into the lemon yellow kitchen. It was spotless clean. "Why don't you have a wonder around while I make some tea?"

I nodded and set off on my own in unexplored territories. The first place I headed was upstairs. I had a strange urge to check out her room. I was expecting heaps of pink but instead I found shades of black, silver and white. I was confused. This was so unlike her! The metallic furniture added to the colours. The striking thing that I found was that her room had no family photos. She seemed to care so much about her family yet there was not even a sign of her family. I left the room and had a choice of two doors. I picked the one on my left. It was a storage room. The one on my right gave me a warm feeling as I twisted the doorknob. When I opened the door I was hit by the fiery red walls. Wow. The walls were a mix of shades of reds, oranges and yellows. This had to be that mysterious brother's room. The bed decorated with a cream duvet and matching pillows rested on a dark brown wooden frame. On the bedside table there was a palm-size treasure chest. I knew I shouldn't but I reached for the chest.

"Come on down, Katara," called Azula.

My hands flew to my mouth. Shit. That was scary. I really wanted to see what was inside but then I didn't want to be snooping and Azula might come upstairs. I put the treasure chest back in its place and descended down the stairs. What could be in that treasure chest? A ring? Love notes?

"So did you like my room?" asked Azula.

"I didn't think you would go for greys and black," I stated. "But it looks cool."

Azula nodded.

I asked Azula about her family as I sipped the tea. Azula explained that they lived far away. She didn't tell me any names or what they looked like. She eventually told me that they were in search of the Avatar. Aang. How on earth does she even know about him? My stomach tightened. When I asked her why, she hesitated.

"Azula, why do you need to see Aang?" I asked.

She was silent. "You know him, don't you?"

I froze. I bit my lip then answered. "I do."

"Can't you help me and my brother meet him? We have something important to discuss-," said Azula. Her golden eyes blinked at me, waiting for my reply.

"I can't let you meet him unless I know the reason why. Aang is my friend. He doesn't have time for autographs," I snapped.

Azula's eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly, I felt used. I felt like I was called her just so I could do her a favour.

"So I see why you've called me for tea. I can't make it happen until I have a very good reason," I said standing up, preparing to leave.

"Katara, you've got it all wrong," she said, acting all innocent but no way was I falling for her sweet talk. I genuinely thought she wanted to be friends but oh I can't believe she would use me.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house in rage. My head was pounding. I needed to go home. Pacing down a few streets later, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered without looking up and was about to leave when that someone grabbed me swiftly. My eyes darted to those of this stranger. On seeing the golden orbs, a smile played on my lips.

"Remember me?" Zuko asked before he kissed me full on. We parted and just gazed at each other.

"So where are you going?" I quizzed.

"Wherever you are," he replied kissing my lips once more.

I rolled my eyes. I glanced back at Azula's street. Putting two and two together, my blue eyes were ignited with anger once more. "Tell me."

"Home," Zuko said as he watched me with apprehension. "Aren't water benders supposed to be calm?"

I laughed even though I knew I shouldn't. "Let me guess," I said leaning against his shoulder, "you wanted to see Aang as well, like Azula. You remember her? Your sister, right?"

He looked alarmed. "She said that?"

"Oh yeah," I said, folding my arms.

Zuko muttered profanities. "Listen, Katara, I- I can explain."

"You know what, forget it. I'm leaving. I will make sure you guys definitely don't meet Aang," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Katara, we need him," Zuko said.

"Right," I smirked as I began to walk off.

He pulled my arm. "Katara, it's not just about me or Azula."

"Oh sure. It must be about us then," I suggested.

"Katara," he said angrily. Looking both sides, he sighed. I tried to escape from his grip but he tightened it and pushed me into an alley. When I tried to scream, he clamped his hand over my mouth. "Shh, please. Please, Katara." I was fuming. The nerve of him! He tried to make eye contact but my eyes darted everywhere except his direction. I could feel his patience. After a few moments, he removed his hand from my mouth and loosened his grip on my arm. "Katara, I need to see Aang. It's about the fire nation. It's urgent. Please. Hell is going to break loose soon."


End file.
